


Saving The Sun

by A_Stray_Stay



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kihyun is a softie, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lee Minhyuk, Soft and sad, Tags Are Hard, this is sad but like, who am i kidding they're all softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stray_Stay/pseuds/A_Stray_Stay
Summary: Minhyuk's the sunshine of Monsta X. But what if he's not as happy as he looks? Will the rest of Monsta X be able to save their sunshine?.....Or the Minhyuk centric fic where Minhyuk is sad and fighting with his mental demons(HIATUS)(i suck at summaries so uhhh read it, i swear it's better than how i summarised)





	1. If you do it's good, if I do it's done

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually that angsty......yet. But it's sad. I'm writing this a way to cope with my own feelings soooooo yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he had messed up. It's not like he could forget colliding into Shownu and falling to the floor before Wonho yelled at him. Minhyuk knew he had messed up way before he had fallen. It was because of him that they stayed so late for practice. He didn't need Wonho yelling at him to know he messed up.

 

 

 

 

> **_My life's at a rock bottom's cliff,_ **
> 
> **_I'm walking in a dark tunnel_ **
> 
> **_I'm holding up this cruel, dreadful day alone_ **

* * *

 

Minhyuk whimpers, eyes filling with tears, as he recalls what happened earlier. He knows that the others thought he was annoying. And they weren't the only ones. Thoughts flew through his head as he sat in the cold water of the tub. He doesn't realize how much time has passed, he doesn't feel his teeth chattering from the cold. All he knows, are the hateful thoughts filling his head.

Pounding on the door jerks him out of his trance. "Minhyuk hyung, hurry up!! You're taking forever!" Hyungwon yells from the other side of the door. Minhyuk stands and lets the water drain out of the tub before wrapping a towel around his shoulders. "Coming," he replies softly as he dries himself off. He puts on the black leggings he had brought with himself and exits the bathroom with his towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

As he enters his shared room, he bumps into Jooheon who was just leaving. "Hyung, could you please watch where you're going?" Jooheon says, a bit annoyed. Minhyuk looks down.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention next time." the words so soft that Jooheon had to strain his ears to hear. He huffs lightly as he steps around Minhyuk to leave the room. Minhyuk just stands there for a minute before finding a pale pink oversized hoodie and slipping it on. He then sits on Kihyun's bottom bunk, not finding enough energy to climb up to his bunk.

He sits there, eyes glazed over, mind in a far distant place for who knows how long until Kihyun comes in. Minhyuk snaps out of it, an apology on the tip of his tongue. But before he can say anything, Kihyun notices Minhyuk's still wet hair and promptly grabs Minhyuk's discarded towel from earlier. He starts drying Minhyuk's hair, while Minhyuk just stares, dazed.

"Minnie, be more careful, please. You don't wanna get sick with our comeback so soon." Kihyun muses softly after he finished. He gently tilts Minhyuk's head up and the empty look in Minhyuk's eyes made his heart clench. _'Where did our bright sunshine go?'_ he thinks, a sense of loss filling him. _'I hope it's just a bad day. Today was pretty bad for him.'_ Kihyun winces, remembering.

 

> _They were practicing the choreography for their upcoming comeback and it had taken Minhyuk longer than usual to get it down. He was sluggish all day, and they had to repeat the choreo many times because of him. Everyone was tired because they had been practicing for so long and the tension in the room was at its peak. What finally made it explode was Minhyuk crashing into Shownu, and then falling._
> 
> _It wasn't Shownu who snapped, but Wonho. "Minhyuk, I know you like fooling around but this is NOT the time!! We're supposed to have the choreo down by today!!" Wonho yelled. A tense silence follows his words until Shownu clears his throat and says "We've practiced enough. Let's call it a day. We can practice more tomorrow."_
> 
>  

Kihyun drops a kiss on Minhyuk's forehead before moving towards the door. "Come," he whispers softly. "Dinner's ready." Minhyuk just shakes his head slightly. "Not hungry," he rasps out, his voice huskier than usual. "Okay." Kihyun breathed, mostly to himself.

After Kihyun had left, Minhyuk climbed up to his own bunk. He lay down, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He lies there for a minute before curling up into a ball as negative thoughts hit him again. He silently cries himself to sleep that night, whimpers and sobs dying in his throat.

He wakes up the next morning with a throbbing head and dried tear tracks on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just Minhyuk being stuck with the demons in his head. AND SOFT KIHYUN UWU. i want someone like Kihyun.......i want someone to treat me the way Kihyun treats Minhyuk here :((((((
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I'm really sorry about not updating yet but some stuff happened and yeah i couldn't write that much. that being said i'll try updating by the end of this week or sometime next week


	2. Chapter 2

okay i suck but my thoughts for this fic have changed a lot and i need to reorganize my ideas and maybe rewrite aaaaahhhh im so sorry for anyone who was waiting for me to update


End file.
